


Of Short Shorts and Fishnets

by Hanthebeautifulsquirrel



Series: Re-written Stray Kids Oneshots without Woo*** [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel/pseuds/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Re-written Stray Kids Oneshots without Woo*** [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930219
Kudos: 39





	Of Short Shorts and Fishnets

Being an idol Felix was exposed to a wide range of clothing and fashion styles that he would not normally glance at before his debut. Everything from horrendous red kitchen gloves to cute crop tops and chokers, no article of clothing were limited in their potential. The only problem was Felix felt as though he liked these clothing more than he should have. He would never admit this to anyone but his guilty pleasure was going on tumblr and just looking at cute clothing. 

Of course this is not to say that nobody else in Stray Kids dabbled in more “feminine” or rather, not the typical stereotype of “masculine” clothes. Jeongin occasionally wore chokers on birthdays or holidays and Han was undoubtedly obsessed with accessories ranging from dangly earrings to sparkly bracelets and necklaces. In the summer, Hyunjin would sometimes wear crop tops as he practiced dancing and/or lounged and Seungmin sometimes wore shorts that were, by Chan standards, “too short” for a boy his age. However, despite all this leeway over clothing styles his group possessed overall, Felix still felt as though something was not right with him specifically. Maybe it was because he knew it was something more than clothes that laid behind his insecurities or maybe it was because everything Hyunjin, Seungmin. Han, and Jeongin wore occasionally, Felix had the urge to wear both simultaneously and frequently. 

Today was not a good say to say the least, today Felix had the day, along with the next couple of days, off. And as anyone his age would, he spent his free time scrolling through posts on his various private social media accounts. While scrolling through Tumblr he came across a post with the colors pink, purple, blue, black, and white set as the background and a relatable quote. 

It scared him. He should not have thought that a post about a boy dressing up femininely and masculinely sounded like his desires. Felix cursed internally and threw his phone on the bed as he got up and thought of something that would get his mind off of his wrong thoughts. Eventually he settled on just working out. 

Working out was always an escape, the dull pain in his body he felt as he pushed himself was just enough to distract him but not sharp enough to pity himself. 

To say that his members were not worried a couple of days into his access self workload would be an understatement. After seeing Felix’s paler than usual, drained, sleep deprived face Minho had finally had enough. So while Felix was practicing dancing intensely, Minho walked in and turned off the music (which Felix didn’t notice and continued dancing) and cornered Felix. 

“Lix, I can’t see you overwork yourself anymore. Especially on our rare days off. Don’t do this to yourself, tell me what’s wrong prince.” Minho said as gently yet as strongly as possible. 

Felix avoided Minho’s glance and attempted to push past Minho with a small mutter of “I’m fine.” 

Minho wasn’t having it though. 

Minho had a soft spot the size of Saturn for Felix and was rightfully overprotective of the boy. Their bond had grown when they had both gotten eliminated and Minho had an instinct to shield the boy from anything that could possibly hurt him. 

Minho grabbed Felix's wrists and held him in place. He lowered his head in an attempt to meet Felix's glance and look him in the eye. “Tell hyung what's wrong Felix.” Minho repeated. 

Felix's lips pursued in a small pout as his eyes filled with tears. “It's stupid, you'll laugh or think I'm weird or something.” Felix ended with a nervous bite at his lower lip. 

Minho let one of Felix's wrists go to use his thumb in an effort to free Felix's self trapped bottom lip. “Don't say that. You know I wouldn't do that.” Minho sighed and pushed back Felix's sweaty hair with his hand then moved that hand to cup Felix's cheek. 

Minho waited silently when Felix felt lean slightly into his hand. After a minute or so Felix finally let out a sigh, a sigh far too deep for anyone his age. “I guess there are just some days where I don't really want to dress like a guy? I don't really know how to put this...Like I still like dressing in leather jackets and stuff but I also want to wear fishnets and cute patterns and stuff, I don't know what I'm saying...I'm sorry?” Felix ended with his glance anywhere but near Minho and a now tense boy. 

Minho simply pulled the tense boy into his arms and held him. He rubbed his back and patted his head. “That's all Yongbokie? You can wear whatever you want! I know we have some religious members and sure not everyone would like it but I promise you everyone single one of us supports you and wants you to feel as comfortable as possible in your own skin. We love you, I love you.” 

Felix has started crying and clung onto Minho as if his life depended on it. “Oh no baby, no don't cry. You're okay I swear.” Minho said, tightening his hold on the younger Australian. 

After a couple minutes of Minho simply holding and comforting the boy, Minho let go of Felix and wiped the remainders of his tears. “I'll tell you what, why don't we wrap up here and go out, my treat, you've had a couple of rough days on our days off!” Minho said, wrapping his arm around Felix's shoulders as he began to lead the boy out of the practice room and towards his respective locker to change and take a quick shower before going out. 

Now, Felix had expected Minho to take him out to eat or to the park, what he wasn't expecting was for Minho to take him to the mall and tell him to “Pick out whatever clothes he liked.” 

Felix was extremely nervous at first but with Minho's continuous supportive words and touches Felix soon got comfortable putting items in the shopping cart. 

Minho was expecting Felix to pick out maybe some skirts or even dresses but he was surprised when the boy said that he actually didn't like skirts or dresses that much, he just liked clothes that leaned towards feminine over the more traditionally masculine clothes. 

Minho dropped Felix off at the dorm apologizing that he had to leave him but he had a schedule he just could not miss. But before Minho left, Felix called out to him and gave him a huge hug with a sincere “thank you” in which Minho replied with the same amount of sincerity and a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead “Anything for my baby Yongbok” in which Felix brightly smiled and skipped inside with has hands filled with bags. 

Felix dropped off the bags in this room and looked around the dorm to see if anyone was home. Seeing that no one was home and knowing that most of them already had predetermined plans, Felix decided to go and try on some of the clothes he had bought. 

He put on some black shorts that came a couple inches above his mid thigh with some black fishnets under them and some low cut black socks on top just because he felt like it. He picked out a white long flowy crop top that cinched right below his ribs due to a white ribbon that he tied behind him. He chose a black choker with a white sun charm as his accessories and put on some winged eyeliner. Felix drew a heart under on his cheek bone since he thought it was cute.

Starting to wander around the dorm, he lounged on the couch and couldn't help feeling just so confident and so comfortable. Maybe if he was a little more uncomfortable he would have remembered to lock the door to the dorm. 

“Hey Lix do you want some-” Chan said, entering with a donut in his mouth and coffee and a bag of treats in the other. The donut had dropped when he had seen Felix. 

“What in god's name are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?” Chan questioned, he wasn't upset or anything he was just confused and didn't realise that his voice had come off harsher than intended. 

Felix instantly felt tears pool up in his eyes as he speed walked to his room and hid under the covers of his bed. He started to cry and didn't stop crying. He knew this was a mistake. 

About ten minutes passed of Felix crying and the dorm being deadly silent when a knock was heard causing Felix to shutter. “Felix? Mate? Can I come in?” Chan asked with a significantly gentler voice then before. 

Felix didn't respond. One thing about Felix was that the other's always tried to avoid him when he got upset since he typically refuses to to speak to anyone. This habit developed when he was a trainee and misunderstands due to his lack of Korean would spring when he tried to explain why he was upset with someone. 

After a couple seconds of silence Chan entered and sat next to the mass of blankets currently known as Felix. Chan carefully petted Felix's back and sighed when he felt the boy flinch upon contact. “I won't lie, I don't understand it. I've never really understood this kind of thing, but I support you Felix, I always have and I always will because I love you kitten and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise.” Chan said with so much truthfulness that Felix had the courage to sit up and look at Chan 

Seeing the younger boy's puffy red eyes with unshed tears threatening to spill shattered Chan's heart. Chan frowned and used his thumb to wipe some of the smudged eyeliner away and when he did, Felix lounged into Chan's arms. 

Chan instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy giving Felix his world famous bear hug that made everyone melt. And melt is what Felix did. “Thank you hyung, I'm sorry I freaked out I just...seeing you freak out like that scared me. It scared me so much because you're like my second dad.” He sighed and buried his face further into Chan's chest. 

“It felt like I was back in Australia, it reminded me so much of one time when I was 12 and I wanted to wear a floral romper out, my dad didn't like it and I never realised how much it actually strained our relationship. I just- I just wish he replied like you did, that he would've just hugged me?” Felix ended with a sad whimper and a new flood of tears 

“Oh honey…” Chan frowned, feeling even more saddened than before. Chan gave Felix a soft kiss on his head and stroked the boy's head in a comforting manner. 

“It's okay, you're okay. I promise it really is.” Chan held Felix as long as he needed and when he felt Felix calm down, he cupped Felix's face and cleaned any stray tears or snot from the Australians face. 

“Let's go get some food in you okay? You must be tired from crying.” Chan moved to get up but when Felix whined and didn't let go. Chan remembered how clingy Felix got when he was upset, maybe it was due to being homesick and lonely but Chan wasn't going to risk making the boy any sadder than he already was. 

And so Chan picked Felix up, walked to the kitchen, and placed the younger boy on the counter near his working station. He gave Felix a pat on the head and some orange juice before starting to cook an actual meal for Felix. 

Felix felt happy knowing that Chan and Minho supported him. He felt happy that two of the prominent adult figures in his life just wanted him to be happy. “Hey, Channie hyung?” he started 

“Yes koala?” Chan said turning to the side to see what Felix needed 

“Thanks dad.” Felix said with a joking cheeky grin yet Chan knew the sincerity behind the boy's word.


End file.
